


Therapy.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, massage therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Massage" therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy.

Your hands ran warm circles over his shoulder before gently releasing your hold on him.  
“Alright Mr. Yamazaki, that should be it for the day.”

Stepping away from the large man, you walked over to your small sink and began washing the oil from your hands.  
“Now you should have some gained mobility, but I still want you to avoid any strenuous activities.”

Plump lips glided along the back of your ear and trapped the lobe.  
“You know you don’t have to call me Mr. Yamazaki. Your boss isn’t around.”  
“And you know you don’t have to pay for my massages, but here you are.”

He chuckled, hands gliding over your stomach and pressing kisses along the back of your neck.  
“You look so sexy in your uniform though. I like it.”

You hummed out a response and turned to face him, returning the small kisses he was giving you.  
“Now leave so I can get back to work.”  
“Excuse me, I still have 20 minutes left”

Letting out a laugh, you glanced at the clock.  
“I guess you are correct, technically. By the way, are you going to put your shirt back on?”  
“That depends.”  
“On?”

He effortlessly picked you up and sat you on the massage table.  
“On what you consider strenuous activity.”

You shot him a sly grin and ran your talented hands down his chest.  
“I’m at work, you little perv”  
“The door’s locked, nobody can hear us, and”

Those familiar lips made a trail along your collarbone and up your neck, finally reaching sensitive ears.  
“I can’t get enough of your hands on me.”

To further embellish his point, he slipped hot hands under the hem of your shirt, skating them up and down your smooth stomach rhythmically. He was also apparently finished with any further discussion, made evident by his mouth working its magic on the side and crook of your neck.

You allowed your head to fall back softly and enjoying his ministrations. Fingers skimmed the underside of your bra, peeking in underneath the fabric and finally pushing the cups up over your breasts, his hands replacing them. He massaged and kneaded your supple chest, pinching and pulling lightly at the nipples. Teeth grazing at your shoulder and hips rocking against yours.

Tugging down his jeans and boxers, you started stroking his half-hard cock. Removing one hand from your breast, he wove his fingers in your hair, gripping and pulling slightly, sending shivers down your back. Your pants and underwear were hastily done away with, both of you too eager and too pressed for time to take the nice, slow build-up you both loved. 

He fumbled with his wallet until he withdrew a condom, rolling it on quickly. Your legs were spread and your fingers were dancing along your clit.  
“You got 10 minutes now big boy, make them count.”

Pinning you to the table, he kissed you roughly, rubbing and patting your slit a few times before guiding his erection into you. He wasted no time once you were adjusted, working his hot cock in and out of you rapidly. His hands in your hair, pulling and gripping. His mouth against yours, teeth nibbling at your lip and tongue nudging at yours.

His hips pressed right against yours to grind against your clit while the long shaft pounded your sensitive cunt. His movements were relentless and his growls low, animalistic. He would treat you to a proper love making session at a later time. Right now all he wanted was for your heels to press harder into his ass and your nails to leave deeper scratches on his back. 

It was around the 7 minute mark his thrusts lost their rhythm and his teeth bit hard onto your bared shoulder. You yourself were shaking, a few more pounds deep inside you and you would be gone. 

When your relief hit, it washed over you, overtaking all your senses. After a few moments, once your consciousness was fully regained, your attention focused on your spent lover, who was now holding his injured shoulder.

“Too strenuous for you after all, huh?”  
“I guess I’ll just have to book another session then, won’t I?”


End file.
